


Misunderstanding

by Rae_nger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and reader are best friends, F/M, Just another day at survey corps, Levi is lowkey (highkey) jealous of eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_nger/pseuds/Rae_nger
Summary: Eren helps you cover up something you did that would get you into trouble from the Survey Corps. You did not expect that your captain would find out soon just after burying the evidences.





	1. The Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made a terrible mistake that will land you in trouble if your superiors find out. Good thing your friend is there for you.

In all of your life inside the walls, you have never, _ever_ , made a mistake like this one. 

Horrified by what you've done, you can only think of ways in how to cover up your mistake and getting away with it. You were panicking now, there was no way that people wouldn't hear it after all that commotion — and you were trapped between running for it or confessing your sins.

You will be punished, _no_ — killed for what you've done. You're certain of it, no guaranteed parole or opportunity to atone for your sins. Well, in simplified terms, **_you're fucked_**.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway and you whipped your head to the source, "Shit!" You muttered lowly, and urged your legs to move and hide the deed behind you. Your terrified [Eye Color] eyes met large teal-green ones as the figure emerged from the corridor and into the darkened room you were in and asked, "What was that? I was cleaning in the library when I heard —" his sentence was cut short when the you grabbed his shoulders in relief. " _Eren!!_ " You half-screamed to the taller teen. You thanked Lady Luck that it was he who appeared amongst others. You did not know what he was doing in the library at this time of the night but you assumed he was also given sets of instructions similar to yours: that you wouldn't sleep before you deemed your area of responsibility clean. "Y-yes! [First Name]-senpai?" He replied quickly, startled by the sudden assault from the shorter one as he was almost shoved down to the floor. If he was surprised by what he heard earlier, he was certainly more surprised right now when someone, out of the blue, swooped down on him. Good thing he didn't punch nor kick the figure in reflex before he realized who it was.

The said male brunette stared down at his fellow comrade and saw fear but also relief in your [Eye Color] eyes as you clung to him like a lifeline. "Thank Wall Rose you're here! Tell me! Can you keep a secret? _Can you help me?!_ " You were desperate now, and it was obvious you were hurrying up to tidy this mistake behind you and was willing to give up anything of value for this. Eren, however, was confused on why you were acting like this. He steadied you by your trembling arms as you were dangerously close to breaking down. "[First Name]-senpai, I don't get what's wro—" then his teal-green eyes happen to shift towards what's lying on the floor behind you in the dark, the light from the hallway helping him to see. He stared at it for a few moments before realizing what it is. All of his questions and doubts he was having before immediately disappeared, his eyes widening as it struck him, and without a moment of hesitation, he nodded in understanding and stared back at you with determination alight within him. "I'll help you, [First Name]-senpai!" He firmly announced as he remove his hands from your arms and set it on your shoulders as reassurance.

You visibly sagged in relief as you sighed and look up at him, smiling. "I swear you're a savior, Eren!! I promise I'll treat you to anything after this!" He only nodded before the both of you set to work, after all, this was your top priority at the moment and it couldn't wait. "Where do we hide this?" Eren whispered beside you as you both crouched down on the floor, and cleaned it with rags you were already provided for by a certain clean-freak captain earlier.

" _'We'_? Don't tell me you're going with me in burying that?" You asked him in surprise. He paused his actions and stared back at you, the light from the open door illuminating your faces in the dark, allowing you to see his reaction. "I already told you I'm helping you." He said with a determined voice. "Yeah, but...if you went with me and someone saw — you're sharing the punishment with me, you know?" You explained to him and study his face when you told him that. "Of course I know that, [First Name]-senpai. That's why I'm helping you." Eren told you firmly and ended with a tone of finality as he continue his work.

You only stared at him while cleaning up and swore you felt your eyes sting at his kindness. "I could hug you right now, you know." You said jokingly, as you continue your own work of cleaning up. Eren knew you enough to know that you're thankful but wasn't half-serious about the hug. "Do it later, so where's the hiding place?" He repeated his question before.

"I was thinking in the forest. Do we need our gear for this?" You asked another question towards the male as he provided a large bag for the both of you to throw the evidences in.

"Probably, we need to go far inside the forest to be sure, right?" He heaved.

"Yeah, you're right."

As quietly as you can, you worked under the dark, carefully erasing all evidence of the crime committed tonight. Setting upright cabinets that may have moved out of place, properly placing crates and tables that have gone out of its way from the event. Then seeing that you and Eren have done good, you breathe a sigh of relief. Eren hid the bag outside below the window of the current room you're in before hurrying up and strapping both of your gear. Since the both of you had your rooms in the same corridor, you didn't need to separate — and fortunately for the two of you, you didn't encounter anyone along the way. So you quickly went to your own rooms and grab your 3D Maneuver Gears and made a run to the windows and out. Eren grabbed the bag below the window from before, then sneakily but hurriedly ran towards the outskirts of the trees and the two of you quickly shoot your hooks into the forest and out of sight.

It was really lucky for you that the moon wasn't out tonight so that no one else from the HQ could see you both.

But that also worked on you because in the midst of the large trees, you couldn't see anything within a hand's reach and cursed yourself for not thinking it through enough. "Shit, I didn't think of this." You said under your breath after your first 10 trees and looked towards the vague figure in front of you — you could tell because you could hear another sets of whirring gears in the dark and it was moving in a similar pace with you. 

"Eren!" You hollered after him.

"[First Name]-senpai?" He hollered back, his voice was closer than you thought.

"Let's go down for a moment." You told him, and after that instruction you set yourself down before you collide with him if he ever stopped a second earlier than you. He followed and looked at you in a questioning manner. Even under the darkness, you know he was looking at you based on the feeling of being watched and the sole fact that it was silent, "We might not see what's ahead in the dark, so let's take it easy and travel through land for now." 

The teal-eyed teen agreed as he now realized he couldn't distinguish where north and south is. At this realization though, he panicked a little and thought of something. "But doesn't that also mean we can't find our way out?" You froze at the fact and you wanted to slap yourself in the face at your thoughtlessness. "Clearly, we didn't plan everything, did we?" You sighed heavily at this predicament and laugh wryly. "Ahh.... _shit_. You know what, Eren? Let's just proceed, I don't care if we get caught in the morning. Anything's better than being caught red-handed." Eren stared at you since he was wondering how you can still laugh at this situation then, after loosening his shoulders, he managed a small smile himself, and let out a small puff of air. "I agree, so let's go then, [First Name]-senpai."

Feeling the surroundings with your bare hands and instincts, you went to what you believe is the heart of the forest and start walking. Eren heaved the bag on his shoulders and almost bumped into a tree when he wasn't paying attention. Later on, he felt your presence beside him getting closer, then told him in the dark. "Oh, and it's bothering me for you to call me that all the time, so drop the senpai thing. Just call me [First Name]."

The male brunette thought this for a second, and tried to protest. "But—!"

"[First Name]. You're as old as me anyway."

He then stared back at you in the direction he believe where you were while still having his hand out to fend off for bulky tree trunks in front of him, then sighed, already feeling your stubborn glare at the back of his head.

"Okay, [First Name]." 

You then playfully bump your fist on his shoulder with a grin. "That's more like it!"

Your fist then ultimately caused him to trip towards a large gnarled root because he was the one carrying the bag over his shoulders, sending a surprised cry that vibrated throughout the dark forest.

  
"Oh...oops."

 

* * *

 

Yellowish orange hues fought its way amongst the carpet of dark purple colors of the sky as dawn approaches. Birds awoke from their nests to find their breakfast for the day, flying across the land. The morning breeze shook the trees as it sway back and forth, where the leaves rustle in the dark. Amidst them all, two muddied and slightly bloodied silhouettes emerged from the forest and ran up the castle that was called as the HQ of the Survey Corps, ducking under torchlights to avoid being seen from people who may be up at this hour. Clearly avoiding the main entrance up the front, you sneakily went up towards the respective windows of your own bedrooms to get out of your gears and clean yourselves so you won't get caught. This is the final step of your plan, after all. Both of you had already cleaned the room, buried the evidence in the forest and was starting to return to your rooms like nothing happened.

It just so happened that after coming to a certain point in the forest and deciding to bury the bag then and there, you got lost as you tried to go back to the headquarters. You and Eren probably got lost a few more times before the tiny light from the dawn helped you maneuver your way back and that is where things got a little complicated from that moment on. Just as the two of you hooked your gear on either side of your own windows, someone caught you before you had the chance to hide.

 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

 

From that sentence alone you felt your blood run cold and felt your stomach twist horribly from getting caught, your heart smashing against your ribs at the sound of the voice. You looked behind you and saw, to your horror and probably Eren's too, Mike Zacharias, standing triumphantly and looked at the two mischievous cadets in front of him as he caught you in the middle of something. 

"So, care to explain where you've been at this hour with your gears on? And might I add, why the two of you look so dirty? And bloody?" He interrogated you both and watch as you and Eren looked at each other shakily, still hanging from your own hooks. The term "cat got your tongue" fits you perfectly as none of you dared talk. The blonde then pushed you both to your limits as he dropped his amusement on his face and wore his usual dead look that terrified the both of you. 

"A superior is asking you what business did you have in the forest with your gear on, Cadet [Last Name]! Cadet Jeagar!" As expected, you flinched as you were yelled at, causing the two of you to release the hooks on the walls, got on the ground and properly face him. Then, you saluted with your best one yet and gritted your teeth. "W-we were training, sir!" You replied with your utmost honest face. 

"Training for what?" He questioned, not skipping a beat as though he expected this reply. You faltered but Eren came to the rescue as he also saluted with flawless movements and replied in your stead, 

"I personally requested [First Name] to let her show me her movements when she's outside the walls against the Titans, sir! I was merely curious!" Mike merely narrowed his brown eyes at the two of you and waited for one of you to break down under his stern glare. After all, he wasn't a Squad Leader for show. 

The sky was brighter now, the strands of the purplish hues now almost gone to give way to bright rays of yellow. So it was only natural that almost all of the soldiers inside the castle were up and about inside, serving themselves breakfasts, continuing last night's paperwork, starting the day's duties... Everything was going as it should be, well except for this particular scene outside concerning two cadets and one officer. 

It wasn't particularly surprising that this peculiar setting attracted attention, so all three of you did not at all reacted differently when another certain brunette joined the fray by sticking their head out of the window that was directly behind the reprimanded soldiers. 

"Oh, what's this? Good morning~! Eren, [First Name], and Mike! What are you up to?" The only one who abandoned his previous position from the undeclared staring contest was Mike who looked up to his comrade. "Morning, Hanji. You see, I found these two coming from the forest early today. With gears no less." He mentioned to the two of you, who still didn't lower your arms from the salute you gave him. 

"So, what's wrong? It's not like they did something by themselves alone in there, did they?" She nonchalantly retorted back with a tone that suggested hidden meanings — and that reply threw the male brunette off.

"Wh-what? Squad Leader!" Eren looked behind him, finally falling out of his stance at how sudden the retort was. You released your salute and looked at the male with a raised eyebrow, not getting why he reacted that way. 

"So? What is it then?" She urged as she propped her arms on the windowsill and stared towards the both of you, awaiting answers. You then turned around and properly saluted her and replied, "Ma'am! We were just saying that we were training under the dark." Hanji didn't skipped a beat either when she replied, "So that explains the mud." Eren saluted after that and confirmed, "Yes ma'am!" 

"Then what about the blood?" Hanji asks as she points to your lower sleeves and on Eren's collar, where dark maroon spots litter the white cloth. At this point Eren was slightly sheepish as Hanji pointed it out, and lowered his salute as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, umm..." he mumbled.

"Eren hit his head on a tree on the way back." You nonchalantly answer that made Eren fall out from his composure. "H-hey...!"

With that, Hanji turned her attention to Mike who was silently observing your body languages when the two of you were answering her questions. "Mike. I do not see how they're suspicious here. Well, maybe except for being guilty over using 3DMG under the dark and expecting to get away with it." The two of you then faced Mike for his opinion.

The blonde didn't say anything but wrinkle his nose, since he well believe in his instincts and his sense of smell, and you smell like bullshit cooking up absolute lies —  these senses are what saved him many times from titan attacks before — so he knew the two of you were hiding something. For now though, he let you go, finding no further evidence that he could put against you since condemning you based on suspicions alone isn't intelligent, anyways. He isn't like those damned pigs that feared Eren without evidence back in Wall Sina, no, he's more sensible than that.

 

"Okay then — you two clean up and continue your duties for today. As for your punishment..." 

 

You were about to celebrate when he let you off his hook but froze at the word ' _punishment_ '. Eren shared the horrified look on your face as he await Mike's decision, still having his gruntled poker face of his that his fellow 104th graduates memorized due to the amount of times he has already shown it.

"We leave that to your captain to decide." Mike finished his thought and studied the two of you with his intimidating brown eyes as he did so. The punishment may be postponed for a later time but you were still relieved; the two of you were working from midnight till near dawn and you can't wait to take a bath — you were sticky with sweat, mud, and blood — then maybe steal a few blinks or two before proceeding to your daily duties. _'Finally'_ , you thought, _'we're in the clear... not precisely clear but at least our true crime wasn't revealed.'_

Apparently, you spoke too soon. "What is it with me deciding what?" A cold voice drawled out in the morning air, catching the attention of all present.  
"Levi," Mike greeted him in an instant and proceeded to explain the current situation to him.   
Meanwhile, you and Eren quickly stole discreet nervous glances that mentally relayed that you're obviously _fucked_ — for the third time around. If there was any color left in your face from when you where caught by Mike earlier, then there was definitely no color left as all blood withdrew from your face in horror and you were as white as a corpse while your breath hitched.

The two of you then turned around reluctantly to meet piercing dull blue eyes staring back at you and you felt your already cold blood turn colder. Mike was almost finished explaining how he found the two of you by then.

However, what you two didn't expect was that Hanji interrupted Mike's explanation and said something completely opposite from what she told you earlier. "They claimed to be training under the dark with the maneuver gear, but we all know it's not." She said as her glasses glinted in the sun, covering her eyes as her lips turned up in a smirk.

"W-wha—?" Confused, Eren interjected. "Squad Leader Hanji, what are you saying?!"

Mike glanced at Hanji's smirking face, then to the two of you then to Levi: confused at first, before he silently grinned to himself as he caught up to the other Squad Leader's tactics and joined in, and looked at the short ravenette in the eye, who was becoming more and more confused himself and crossed his arms as he urges her to continue. 

Mike interferes with, "They might be saying otherwise, but we all know that Eren and [First Name] was making out." With how he directly phrased that, even you can even understand what he was trying to say and grew flustered at the thought, the two of you equally shocked as you both protest. 

"Mike-san?!"  
"Wh-what the hell?!"  
"Eren is a friend!"  
"[First Name] is a friend!"  
" _We're not making out!_ "

Hanji fixed her glasses and raised it to the bridge of her nose and her smirk grew wider, "Ohoho~! Not making out then? So what were you really doing in the forest...secretly... _at night?_ " 

"We told you already, Hanji-san!" You were growing exasperated now. 

"We were training, I personally requested [First Name] to show me her skills!" Eren helped you. 

"[First Name]? So you're calling her by her name now, I recall just yesterday you were calling her _'[First Name]-senpai'_?" Mike generously said out loud and scratch his chin in thought. Flustered people usually have loose lips, that was why he was contributing to Hanji's ingenious strategy by infuriating you two — though of course you weren't aware of that.

You seriously couldn't do anything to prove your innocence now (even though you weren't guilty of anything in this accusation of theirs), and decided to sigh; it was as if you had the world's most reserved air at the length of time you exhaled — while Eren continue to prove there's nothing going on.

All this bicker and banter had someone grow irritated and pissed, already growing impatient since he had better things to do than listen to this nonsense so he yelled, "That's enough!" All of you were suddenly silenced and quickly paid attention to the short-(for all intents and purposes) tempered captain after his outburst.

"Oi. End this farce and tell us the truth." He commanded as he glared the two of you with his sharp eyes, sending you chills down your spine whether you like it or not.

"We were telling the truth, sir—" Eren started.

" _Bullshit_."

You flinched as he dropped down from the window and send you a glare so fierce you feel like all of your thoughts are scanned like he can read your thoughts. Since you were marginally smaller than the captain, he naturally stared down at you with ease and that all the more made you scared shitless. 

"Tell the truth."

Faced in front of the ultimate living lie-detector machine — the two of you couldn't do anything. Eren was bad at lying and it shows on his face, and whenever you lie — you fidget too much and do unnecessary things like gulping, smiling excessively or raise your voice. 

This time, even though you haven't said anything — the delay and the refusal of saying anything in your defense clearly admits that you weren't telling the truth. 

Finally breaking under his gaze, you admitted, "It was I who dragged Eren to this matter..." the said brunette then whipped his head to you, "[First Name]—!!"

"So I'm the only one who needs to be punished."

"No, you don't! What the hell are you saying, [First Name]?!" At this point he walked over to you and shook you by the shoulders, and since you were relatively shorter than him you were turned around as easily as a rag doll in a fierce wind.

"I helped you out, I decided to help you. So I'm going to get the same punishment as well!" You clicked your tongue in annoyance and shrug off his shoulders. 

"Stop, Eren—"

"No!! I told you before already, didn't I?! I refuse keeping quiet while you take the blame!" 

"It's my fault in the first place!!"

"That's why I decided to help you!!!!"

"Okay, okay! You two lovebirds can stop bickering now," Hanji interrupted before it gets out of hand but ultimately because it was annoying to see you bicker back and forth with louder voices each turn; however it was also because she saw someone getting pissed at Eren's frivolous close contact with you and prevented hell to unleash by interfering you two. 

And it proved effective once you stepped back away from Eren to protest, your voice unconsciously rising since you're tired of this misunderstanding. 

" _Squad Leader!_ " You voiced in unison.

Pleased with some progress, Levi shifted his icy gaze towards you. "What did you two do then?"   
However, that is where you clamped your mouth shut and refused to give away anything. 

"I refuse to say, captain."

"You aren't allowed to refuse anything, cadet." He easily replied.

"I refuse." You told him determinedly, looking straight at his eyes with your [Eye Color] ones.

"Oh?" He raised his brows, amused with the denial. The two of you then silently stared for a minute, neither of you speaking. The others looked on as spectators, and steered clear from the both of you, afraid _for_ you. Since you just denied a direct command from one of the scariest commanding officers in the Survey Corps — Eren, and probably Mike, were anxious for your welfare. The only one who have the balls to do that is probably Hanji, maybe because she doesn't know what hit her at times and she's oblivious to the dangers she face even if a titan is swallowing her up, so she was unware to the dangers you face by disobeying Levi.

A breeze that seems to reflect the Lance Corporal's cold demeanor passed by the area disregarding the high sun up the sky. For all your words of bravery you were actually afraid for your own life. Your cockiness seems to let you forget the things the man in front of you did to those who didn't follow his commands. 

Thankfully your superior was in his morning clothes and he didn't seem to have a hidden dagger in his white button-up shirt to threaten you with. You definitely forgot your place by directly speaking up against him, and you instinctively gulped down a lump growing in your throat that he didn't fail to notice.

But what are you to do rather than take this risk so that the other deed can be covered up? 

Your nervousness seemed to quell his annoyance as he smirked at your situation, believing that you finally knew your place before he commanded, seemingly calmer than usual, "I have better things to do so you'll have to come in my office to explain. However, that doesn't mean Jaegar is in the clear, you two will get punished for whatever you did..." he then turned on his heel to glare at Eren so that his promise of disciplinary actions were conveyed clearly to the both of you.

"— and also for abandoning your posts last night and leaving the room unclean."

The two of you flinched when he knew that you were unfinished in your own chores of cleaning, but who were you kidding? Of course he would check whether the rooms were clean — he is Captain Levi after all, the clean-freak, obsessive compulsive, short-(again for all intents and purposes) tempered superior of the Special Ops that would flip if he ever saw an unclean spot inside the headquarters.

Eren looked at you anxiously as you walked away when the ravenette left for his office, and you offered him a thumbs up and a smile. Eren softened his features and offered a smile back, giving you a thumbs up for encouragement. 

"Okay, Eren~! Let's go eat breakfast while we're at it! Mike, wanna join?"

"I agree. This has dragged on too long."

The friendly exchange you shared with Eren earlier did not go unnoticed by a certain superior as he watched the two of you with narrowed dull blue eyes as you part ways with the brunette.

" _Tch_.."


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are summoned in Levi's office to confess. There he learns the truth and you are fucked.

Levi is stressed. 

Not only because of the unfinished paperwork that he couldn't continue last night simply because it was never-ending, but now because he had this stupid issue to deal with.

He couldn't get what you and Eren were doing _alone_  in the forest at _night_  and these kind of thoughts were repeatedly attacking his brain mercilessly. He had a bunch of why's. Why were you with him, why were you protecting him, why won't you say anything — and most importantly: why did he himself fucking care anyways?

It was your own business of course, of who you want to be with, but he still needed to punish you since you were under his command: leaving assignments unfinished, using the maneuver gear without permission, and not telling the truth of what you were doing in the forest when a superior insists. He had many valid reasons for this, so he faced you again once you closed the door behind you.

"Why are you in the forest with your gear on?" He demanded, sitting down and facing you who's standing in front of him, looking awkward since it was the first time you were ever here, excluding the times when you and Oluo would give him papers or bring reports — but it was the first time you were here alone with him.

The thought of you being alone together made your thinking process explode even though you were here for another matter. So with those thoughts affecting your mental health, looking at him in the eye was a Herculean task. "I'm really afraid I cannot say, sir." You looked down to his desk because suddenly the air felt stuffy.

There was a silence for a moment where you began hearing your heart pounding in your ears, cold sweat building up on your nape, palms, and forehead, and your eyes darted around nervously — what were you thinking when you stood up to him? That was utterly foolish, he may sentence you to clean up the whole headquarters for your behavior, but you knew that was better than revealing what happened in the storage room because you knew that it was more grave than standing up to Levi.

 _'How funny that there's actually a more serious crime than denying his command'_ , you thought wryly. 

It was your clumsiness after all that started all this. Last night, you were cleaning — when suddenly the unexpected happens, making Eren involved because he heard the loud noise, burying the evidences deep inside the forest, getting caught in the morning because you were too late by getting lost, and now you're in deep shit.

You never imagined that you were caught sooner than you expected, it hasn't even been a whole day since the deed happened! _'Damn'_ , you thought to yourself, _'No wonder why Petra wouldn't entrust me with all her skin-care secrets.'_

A loud noise jerked you from your thoughts and you jumped in surprise because it caught you unawares. Looking up, you see your captain's hands flat on the desk, indicating where the loud noise came from as he stood up and. . . .you were seriously out of words on how murderous he looked like. It made you want to run for your life and shit yourself.

"It seems you do not understand, [Last Name]..." he muttered lowly; his voice dripping with venom, you felt you can be poisoned just by hearing it. You gulp. "I didn't ask you a question, I told you a command." He then removed his hands off the table as he slowly moved towards you, and you instinctively stepped back in fear as he continues to advance.

"And as a cadet, you. Will. Answer. Back." He growled, pushing you back on a wall and putting a hand near your ear to effectively trap you in, causing your heart to race ever faster but from another reason. With pink dusting your cheeks, you stuttered, "O-o-o-of course, heichou..." but will you?

As for Levi, he really needed to control his ~~(jealousy)~~  fury; pushing a comrade against a wall and trapping you between him? What's happening to the world? However, he had one person in mind when he saw you stubbornly shutting your mouth up: Eren. Eren _fucking_ Jeager, the shifting human titan that came under his care just a week ago. And he also had one question: how the _fuck_ did you two become so close that you're willing to stand up against your own superior like this? 

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he proceeded glaring at you.

"Then I expect nothing but the truth coming out from your mouth," at the last word he unconsciously glanced at your soft lips before catching himself. Of course with the close proximity, you didn't fail to see the shift of his eye movement which made you blush all the more. Squealing internally, you were nearing unconsciousness though you doubt your eyes because you didn't believe that the Humanity's Strongest just did something like that.

He then pulled out from your current position much to your relief, however, you watch him cross his arms as he stared at you, unyielding. 

Will you yield? Will you confess? Goddammit this is eating you up. You're already caught, right? All you need is to beg for mercy like you're life depended on it and maybe, just maybe, probably... you'll get away with it. _Right?_ The man that you're running away from is now here in front of you, demanding your crimes.

Faced with the ultimate dilemma, you didn't have the chance to stop your tears from dropping as you quickly get down on your knees, your forehead on the floor as you pleaded wholeheartedly, "I'm so sorry, heichou!!!"

You quickly admitted it in one go as you closed your eyes. "I'm really sorry! I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident!"

He finally eased his somewhat stiff posture as he watched you confess it all up. 

"I was startled when my candle went out last night so I didn't see where I was going; in panic I fumbled around the storage room and broke something!"

 

_Wait....what?_

 

"And that something happened to be y-your favorite tea set, heichou! S-sorry, I'm really sorry! I mean it!" 

_Huh?_

"Eren was in the library that time so he naturally heard the noise so he helped me bury the evidence! I'm sorry, I know we were hopeful for not being caught as we went to the forest but we really didn't know that it came to this misunderstanding! Please forgive me!! Please forgive us!!!"

 

"..."

 

Levi couldn't utter a word. It was rare for him to be speechless anytime since he usually have witty or sarcastic remarks at his disposal but the situation at hand just makes him unable to think of what to do.

All the trouble for _this_? He knew it wasn't a minor thing that you broke his tea set but still, by trying to avoid punishment for that sole event you broke a few more rules in the process. They were fussing over this...he was wasting his time over this?....All those rampaging thoughts, all those death threats he silently sent to Eren, all those wasted time for... _for this farce_?

 

Levi is stressed.

 

He took a moment to compose himself as he pressed a palm on his forehead to ease his upcoming headache. This is fucking ridiculous, all of this is.

"....H-heichou...?" You called out uncertainly to the man who's stepping away towards the window in his office. You weren't sure if he has forgiven you or is currently deciding of what punishment you might deserve but saying nothing doesn't help you in any way. With that, you approached him apprehensively.

He didn't answer, instead, he looked over to you with a questioning look, the icy glare in his eyes that previously held you in your place was gone, so you safely assumed that you were in the clear though you didn't know what to do after being stared at by softened dull blue eyes. "A-are you...." you searched for an appropriate term, "...alright?"

Funny how you would ask him if he's alright when you may be on your way to your death.

Levi kept his gaze on you long enough for you to instantly melt into flames. Finally, he asked, "What's your...connection with Jeagar?"

The question caught you off guard so your reply was delayed for several seconds. "O-oh, Eren is nothing more but a friend, sir." You honestly couldn't see the point of him asking this question but you weren't about to ask him just yet, your fate hasn't been decided and you weren't even sure if he's still angry at you or not. You were still shaken from his earlier display of threatening you. 

He seemed to relax, albeit slightly, as he sighed through his nose and sag his shoulders a little — though you failed to notice it due to your anxious state of mind. In his relief, he sat on the windowsill as he released another sigh, looking out to the scene outside his office as the morning breeze blew right through him, swaying his raven locks from his face.

Seeing him so peaceful made your heart race, you never thought of seeing the Humanity's Strongest so vulnerable like this.

A few seconds of silence reigned inside the room before he decided to speak up, his tone considerably lighter than earlier. "Tell Jaegar," he paused for a bit, his head still looking away from you so you didn't know what to expect. "Tell him that he's in the clear." 

You didn't quite expect this, so you asked despite yourself. "Just like that?" You realized how that sounded like so you added, "Sir?"

He didn't say anything so you assumed that was all until you noticed how he phrased it and was unsure of how to phrase your question as you stood rooted on the spot waiting a while more. "And... _uh_ ,"

As if sensing your dillemma, he added, finally turning his head to you. "And as for you," he began, standing up from his spot and started approaching you. This sudden unexpected action made you queasy with anxiousness as you once again form cold sweat on your brow. 

 

"You will have your punishment."

 

You released a breath and closed your eyes as a sign of accepting your consequences. Well, of course, you knew it was coming for you it was just a question of when. After all that trouble from last night of cleaning and burying the pieces of his tea set — it all came down to this.  Opening your [Eye Color] eyes, you meekly asked him, deciding to get it over with, "When, sir?"

In your trepidation, you failed to notice the distance (or the lack of it) between you.

Levi just smirked to himself.

 

"Now."

 

You had no time to be confused or to be surprised before he quickly leaned towards you and met your lips. It took a few seconds to process what was happening before your cheeks bursts into a thousand shades of red and your ears were almost deaf by the sound of your heart throbbing painfully in your chest. 

The kiss was anything but chaste, it was as if he's really punishing you for what you did. His tongue grazed through the opening of your mouth and took advantage of your surprised demeanor as he snaked his hands behind your neck to keep you in place. Every time you momentarily close your lips he would pry it open and come back harder, teasing your tongue with his own and determined to explore the entirety of your mouth. Your mind couldn't take all this at once as you become lightly dizzy as you continued to receive his assaults, your hands found its way somehow on his waist to steady yourself because you knew you were on the verge of fainting if you didn't try to grab onto something.

You weren't aware of his burning passion for you, his desire, his determination, and before you knew it you were trapped between him and the wall.

He continued taking the breath out of you as he proceeded to "punish" you with his lips. Your knees were trembling as you desperately tried to grip onto your consciousness and survive this bout. You couldn't help but let out a soft mewl, ultimately encouraging him to persist. He didn't allow you to take control no matter how feeble that attempt was, he would claim victory even over you. He was aggressive, merciless — deserving of his title of Humanity's Strongest. 

Your hands then snapped to his face as your lungs needed air to breathe.

"H-heichou...!" your soft voice started, heavily panting as you feel your whole face burn, and that seemed to suffice as he stopped all at once — his control suddenly coming back to him as he stared at you, also in need of air. 

Dull blue eyes gazed at [Eye Color] ones as the both of you reveled in each other's presence. Your mind was hazy, incapable of receiving anymore of that kind of stimuli as your vision begin to blur. If someone would splash you with water right now you were sure you would produce steam from the heat. 

As for Levi, he didn't expect that he would lose control like that so easily. The moment he kissed your lips all breaks were thrown out of the window. He was usually a patient and meticulous man, someone who wouldn't do something so rash and reckless and is usually responsible for his actions. 

Yet why would he always look at you whenever you're in the room? Like his eyes would immediately sense when you're nearby and suddenly, you're the only one he would see. Whenever you go out for an expedition, he would always keep you close and protect you from Titans even though he knew you could handle yourself. No matter how stressful his day was, all his problems just seem to go away whenever he sees you in the vicinity. He would do anything for you.

However, Eren joined the Survey Corps — and that was where he noticed how you acted differently towards him. Nearly all the soldiers surviving in the Survey Corps were in their 20's and up except for you. Maybe that's why you connected with Eren easily seeing that he was in your age group. He saw how you treat him and then occassionally tease him and how you laughed when the both of you have a conversation. It annoyed him, it infuriated him — why weren't you smiling like that when he himself is talking to you? Why weren't you acting like that around him? 

All those frustrated thoughts piled up inside of him and he unconsciously poured them into the kiss earlier while desperately trying to make you his; but now that he knew you and Eren were just friends, nothing will stop him from acquiring you.

He stared back at your flustered and dazed expression while he released his hold, observing you. It made him somewhat satisfied that he was able to pull that sort of expression from you that he smirked to himself at the accomplishment that he made.

Despite on the verge of keeling over, you noticed the smirk on his face and caused you to jerk out of your pleasant reveries and attempt to stare into his dull blue eyes and try to stay conscious. You were still working on believing... it happened all so fast, were you sure this wasn't a dream?

 

"Oi..."

 

Levi started softly, his tone more gentle than you have ever heard before and it made your insides squirm. "Y-yes...? Heichou?" You replied quietly, not expecting your voice to come out because you were entirely convinced you were rendered speechless.

"I have three things for you to remember," he demanded, staring down at your [Eye Color] ones while propping a hand on the wall behind you, effectively trapping you in from your left side. "One, call me by my name _._ "

" _Two_ ," he added, now propping his other hand on your right side, making your heart beat spike dangerously as you barely registered what he said. "Don't look at other men beside me, and lastly;"

He leaned forward slowly causing your breath to hitch as you felt his hand gently lift the strands of your [Hair Color] hair and place his head beside you, feeling his hot breath as he whispered huskily into your ear. "Punishment's not over. You will have to come to my room for more...[First Name]." 

That was it, that was your limit, you couldn't take anymore from this man.

"I was just joking at the last part, by the way." He added as he withdrew back to look at you — but it was too late, you already fainted.

" _Oi!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I actually wrote this two years ago? Glad I rediscovered this piece in my notes, so please comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> (=‐ω‐=)


End file.
